I know they've hurt you bad, why hide the scars you have?
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Seth Rollins had just betrayed his brothers and Bayley had to make sure that Dean was okay. That was all that mattered to her. Slightly OOC and AU. {Established Bayley/Dean, Nikki/Seth, and Paige/Roman}


**Okay, so this is my first time writing anything that has to do with wrestling. I'm not completely satisfied with how this turned out, but hopefully you enjoy it. Obviously this story takes place the Raw after Payback when Seth attacked Dean and Roman. I tried really hard to keep everyone in character so I hope I didn't make anyone seem too OOC. In the universe of this fic Seth is with Nikki, Paige is with Roman, and obviously Bayley is with Dean. Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical mistakes. I don't have a beta and I edited this to the best of my ability, but if their are any mistakes I apologize. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

"Calm down," Dean ordered with a smirk as he watched Bayley almost bounce with excitement. Bayley had had some time off from NXT and had driven up last night to watch Payback. Now, they were backstage at Raw, and Dean was in the process of taping up his hands while Bayley was leaning against the wall behind them, and was having a hard time keeping herself contained.

"I can't help it," Bayley replied sheepishly. She hated acting like such a fangirl around people she hoped to call her coworkers one day and she didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"I know. That's what I love about you," Dean proclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Bayley smiled at the feel of his lips on her skin. Bayley still couldn't believe that she was dating Dean Ambrose. She had met Dean during one of the Shields trips down to NXT. She had immediately clicked with Seth, and was intimidated by Roman at first, but quickly realized that he was just a big teddy bear. Dean was the biggest shock to her. She had been expecting to meet the same guy that she saw on TV every week, but he wasn't anything like that. While Dean did have a temper on him, which she had gotten used to, he was actually a huge goofball and a sweetheart. It wasn't that long after they met that they started dating and Bayley couldn't be happier.

"Bayley!" Bayley turned to see Nikki Bella heading their way and Dean groaned from her side.

"That's my cue to leave," Dean stated as he removed his arm from her shoulder. Bayley frowned at both his words and the loss of contact.

"Don't start," Bayley pleaded with him.

"I just don't get how your friends with her," he grunted as he finished taping up his hands, "Shit, I still don't get what Seth sees in her." Bayley frowned even more at his words. Bayley had grown quite close to Nikki. They were so close that she considered Nikki one of her best friends next to Paige and Emma, of course. She knew that Nikki and Dean didn't get along, but she hated when they complained about each other or said rude things about the other to her.

"You just don't like her because she's as snarky as you," Bayley informed him trying to lighten the mood. Dean smirked at her words.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled as he grabbed his bag off the floor, "I'm going to go find the guys."

"Okay," Bayley said as she saw Nikki arrive out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll see you later," Dean promised as he leaned down for a quick kiss. Bayley felt herself smile against his lips. She couldn't help it. His kisses were her favorite part of when they got to spend time together.

"Cute," Dean pulled away from Bayley and glared at the annoying Bella.

"You better go," Bayley urged not wanting them to fight. Dean nodded before stealing another quick kiss. Once he was out of Bayley's sight she turned her attention to the amused Bella in front of her.

"You two are adorable, which is not a sentence I thought I would ever utter concerning Ambrose," Nikki expressed as she leaned against the wall next to Bayley.

"What's up, Nikki?" Bayley asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. Seth is so preoccupied with tonight and when he gets like that I just leave him alone, but then I have nothing to do," Nikki whined as she pouted at Bayley. Bayley couldn't help, but laugh at her friends antics.

"What? I'm being serious. Brie quit last night and my boyfriend would rather go play with your and Paige's boyfriends than play with me," Nikki complained, "Do you know how frustrating it is to want to screw your boyfriend, but he'd rather strategize with his boys?"

"No, but I can imagine how frustrating that could be," Bayley replied trying desperately to suppress her giggles.

"It's not funny, Bayley," Nikki chastised as she started to laugh herself. They stood there for a second with both trying their hardest to keep their laughter in, but failing miserably.

"Okay, I am acting like a baby," Nikki chuckled "But I can't help it. I miss him. Ever since this crap with Evolution started he's been more distant and focused. Usually that's a huge turn on, the focused part not the distant part, but lately it's really annoying. The other day I walked into our room completely naked and he didn't even bat an eye."

"Really?" Bayley asked surprised. Whenever she hung out with Seth and Nikki, he could hardly keep his hands off of her.

"Yeah, it's really frustrating," she sighed defeated before immediately perking up, "But since they beat Evolution last night and Batista just quit tonight this whole mess should be over, right?"

"I hope so," Bayley admitted. She had been having the same problems as Nikki when it came to Dean. It only made matters worse considering he was on the road and she was down in NXT. He was just more distant and didn't always get back to her right away whenever she called or texted him.

"It should, I mean our men kicked Evolution's ass last night," Nikki cheered smiling hugely.

"They sure did," Bayley expressed with a smile on her face. Nikki opened her mouth to say something, but paused when her phone beeped.

"Hold that thought," Nikki said as walked away from Bayley and answered her phone. Bayley stood there watching Nikki and started to grow concerned when she saw how distressed Nikki was growing.

"Fine," Nikki exclaimed as she hung up her phone and made her way back to Bayley.

"Is everything okay?" Bayley asked cautiously. Nikki looked like she was in another world.

"Nikki?" Bayley called trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Bayley," Nikki apologized.

"It's okay," Bayley replied, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Nikki said as she kept looking down at her phone, "I need to go check on something, but I'll talk to you later?" Bayley nodded her head wondering what had Nikki so distracted.

"Are you sure everything's okay, Nik?" Bayley asked her concern growing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nikki answered without looking at Bayley, "Now, give me hug I need to go." Bayley complied with Nikki's order. Bayley's concern only grew as she felt Nikki hug her tighter than she had ever before. She finally released Bayley and pulled back to look at her.

"Bye, Bayley," she whispered before rushing off. Bayley stood there stunned not really sure what had just happened and growing more concerned by the minute.

"Hey, you," Bayley was brought back to Earth by the sound of Emma's familiar Australian accent, "What are you doing standing here all by your lonesome?"

"I wasn't. Nikki was here a minute ago," Bayley explained still distracted by what had just happened with Nikki.

"I don't know why you hang out with her," Paige uttered annoyed.

"Paige, please don't start," Bayley begged tired. She hadn't been in the mood when Dean had started to complain about Nikki and she _really_ wasn't in the mood for Paige to complain about her, too.

"I just don't trust her," Paige admitted.

"Well, Roman does," Bayley countered. Paige just sighed at Bayley's words because she couldn't deny them. As much as she hated it, Roman did trust Nikki and she was sure it had to do with the fact that Seth was dating her. Paige couldn't explain it, but there was something about Nikki that just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Well, let's go find a monitor so that we can watch our boys finish the show," Paige suggested with her arm outstretched towards Bayley. Bayley smiled and linked her arm with Paige's.

"Let's," Bayley said as she linked her other arm with Emma's. The laughed and joked around as they walked around backstage looking for a place to watch the end of Raw. Bayley felt content, but also felt a bit of dread. She still couldn't get over what happened with Nikki and felt like all hell was about to break loose and it scared her.

**D&BD&BD&BD&B**

Bayley felt her heart drop. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. What she was seeing on the monitor wasn't true. Her eyes were lying to her. She wasn't seeing someone she trusted and respected standing over the broken bodies of one of her friends and her boyfriend. She wasn't seeing him stand there with the men he had been fighting so hard to destroy…but she was. There in the middle of the ring stood Seth Rollins with Triple H and Randy Orton while his teammates, his friends, _his brothers_ were lying there beaten.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Paige, calm down! You have to calm down! Bayley!" Bayley was brought out of her daze to see Emma struggling to restrain Paige who looked like she was out for blood.

"Help me!" Emma screamed as she continued to struggle to keep Paige from running to kill Seth.

"Paige. Paige! PAIGE!" Bayley screamed so loud that it shocked both women, "You need to calm down. I understand you want to kill Seth, but right now, Roman needs you. You need to go to the trainer's room." Both women looked at Bayley as if she had grown two heads.

"How are you so calm?!" Paige cried as Emma released her.

"Because I have to be," Bayley answered simply. She knew she had to remain calm to make sure that Paige, Roman, or Dean didn't do anything stupid, especially Dean.

"Just go to the trainer's room," Bayley ordered, "Emma go with her to make sure she goes." Emma nodded as she started to pull Paige away.

"What are you going to do?" Paige questioned.

"I'm going to get some answers," Bayley answered as she started to walk away.

**D&BD&BD&BD&B**

Bayley had finally found Seth standing with Triple H and Randy talking near Triple H and Stephanie's office, but what had stopped Bayley in her tracks was the sight of Nikki standing beside Seth. Nikki caught Bayley's eye and excused herself from the men.

"What are you doing?" Bayley blurted out shocked.

"What's best for business," Nikki replied sadly. Bayley's eyes grew large in shock.

"What?" Bayley asked.

"I love him, Bayley and I'm not going to turn my back on him," Nikki admitted.

"But he just betrayed his friends. He betrayed me and Paige. He turned his back on everyone," Bayley accused as she felt tears fill her eyes. It killed Nikki to see one of her best friends so upset, but she wasn't going to change her mind. She had made her bed and now she was going to lie in it.

"I know, but what's done is done and I can't change that," Nikki told her. Nikki reached out a hand to comfort Bayley, but she pulled away from Nikki, which hurt her more than she'd ever admit.

"Is everything okay over here?" Bayley felt like she was going to be sick as Seth appeared behind Nikki.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Nikki lied as she plastered a fake smile on her face that Seth could see right through.

"How could you?" Bayley cried.

"It's nothing personal, Bayley," Seth answered with a shrug.

"They're your friends," Bayley exclaimed trying desperately to keep her tears from falling, "Your brothers! Why?!" Seth stared at Bayley with pity.

"Like I said Bayley," Seth sighed, "It's nothing personal. It's just what's best for business." Bayley stared at Seth shocked. It was like she didn't even know him.

"I have to go," Bayley announced as she turned away from the couple and raced towards the training room.

"Bayley! Bayley!" she could hear Nikki calling for her, but she ignored it because she had to find Dean. All that mattered right now was Dean.

**D&BD&BD&BD&B**

"Where is he?" Bayley asked once she arrived in the trainer's room.

"He left," Paige answered as she played with Roman's hair. Bayley gasped as her eyes landed on Roman's back. His back had been bad from the beating he had taken last night, but it looked even worse after tonight. Bayley felt her heart break at the sight of Roman looking so defeated as he had his arms wrapped around Paige's waist and had his forehead resting on her shoulder while she stroked his head.

"Do you know where he went?" Bayley asked growing more urgent.

"No. He just said he had to get away," Bayley heard Roman mumble.

"Okay," Bayley said as she started to back out of the room.

"Call me when you find him," Roman hollered after her not removing his head from it's position on Paige's shoulder.

"I will," she called back as she rushed out of the door. She knew of four places he could be and if he wasn't there then she didn't know what she would do. All Bayley knew was that she had to find him.

**D&BD&BD&BD&B**

Bayley felt like her lungs were about to collapse with how hard she was breathing. She had been rushing around the city looking for Dean and hadn't found him yet. She leaned her head against their hotel room door feeling frustrated. She had checked the places that she was sure he would be, but those had been a bust. He had been at all the places she thought he would go to, but he was long gone by the time she had arrived at those places. Bayley dug her room key out of her purse and unlocked the door. She entered, locked it, and turned on the lights.

"Shut them off," Bayley rushed further into the room and cried with relief to see Dean sitting by the bed with his face in his hands.

"Thank god, I've been looking for you everywhere," Bayley sighed as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"I've been here," she heard him mumble from his spot on the floor.

"Did you find him?" she heard Roman's deep voice answer after the second ring.

"Yeah," Bayley replied as she kept her eyes on Dean, "He's in our hotel room."

"Okay," Roman replied, "Have him call me later." Before Bayley could say another word Roman hung up. Bayley didn't mind that he hung up on her abruptly because she knew that Roman just wanted to make sure that Dean hadn't done anything reckless. So knowing that he was safe was enough for him. She put her phone back in her purse and let it drop to the floor.

"Dean-"

"Don't!" Bayley took a step back and stared at him cautiously, "Don't start that 'poor Dean' bullshit, okay?"

"I wasn't going to," Bayley argued. Dean just shook his head at her words.

"Just turn off the fucking lights and go away," he groaned.

"You want me to leave?" Bayley asked hurt.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "Yeah, go stay with Emma, or whoever else you're fucking friends with. Just leave." Bayley stood there trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. She wasn't upset with him, but with Seth. It was his fault that Dean was hurt.

"Well, leave," Dean said as he rubbed his hands across his face.

"No," Bayley muttered. Dean looked up at her like she was crazy. Bayley could see that his eyes were bloodshot. Her heart hurt even more at the thought of Seth causing Dean this much pain.

"Leave Bayley," Dean ordered irritated.

"No," Bayley said more confidently. Dean stood up and came face to face with her.

"Get the fuck out now," he growled. Bayley stood her ground and reached for his hand. Dean pulled away and backed away from her.

"There is nothing you can say to make me feel better Bayley. You really don't have magical hugs that can fix everything okay? Little miss happy-go-lucky can't fix this. Don't you get that?!" He screamed as he paced the room growing more agitated, "This is my problem and it has nothing to do with you. I mean what the fuck could you say to fix this Bayley? Hmm? You don't fucking know how this feels!" Bayley stood there and let him rant. When he had stopped pacing and had sat down on the bed, Bayley took cautious steps towards the desk that was sitting across from the bed and leaned against it.

"I do know how this feels," Bayley countered.

"That shit that happened with Charlotte is completely different from what's going on with me," Dean grunted.

"I don't just mean with what happened with Charlotte, but Seth was my friend, too," Bayley explained slightly hurt that he would make her feel like the pain she felt from Charlotte's betrayal was less impactful than what Seth had done tonight, "Besides it's not just Seth. It's Nikki, too."

"What the fuck does Nikki have to do with this?" Dean questioned confused.

"Nikki sided with Seth," Bayley informed him.

"Well, of course she did. He's her fucking boyfriend," Dean laughed, "What the fuck did you expect?!"

"I didn't expect any of this! Just like you didn't!" Bayley cried letting her frustration with him leak out, "No one expected this Dean. How could anyone have expected this? I know you're in pain because of this, but you're not alone. You're hurting, but so are Roman, Paige, and me. We're all hurting because of what he did."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how close you and Seth were, my apologies Bayley. Let's talk about your pain, shall we? Let's talk about how you, Roman, and Paige are hurting so much more than me, right?!" Dean yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it," Bayley fought back.

"Oh it isn't?" he countered.

"No it's not," Bayley sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I annoying you? Am I pissing you off? Poor little peacekeeper Bayley, trying to keep the peace and make sure everyone is happy and content. Well, just so you know you're doing a great fucking job at it," he hissed venomously as he stood and walked over towards the window, "Just fucking go. Will you please just fucking-"

"Shut up!" Bayley erupted much to Dean's surprise. He turned and looked at her shock written all over his face. He had pissed off Bayley in the past, but never to the point that she yelled at him.

"Just shut up and stop," Bayley begged as she let the tears start to fall down her face. Not caring how he would react, Bayley rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Let me go, Bayley," he told her as he tried to pry her arms off his neck.

"No," she cried as she clung to him tighter.

"Get off of me," he demanded desperately.

"NO!" she shrieked. Dean kept trying, but finally gave up when he realized she wasn't going to budge.

"What do you want from me?" Dean muttered defeated.

"I want you to talk to me," Bayley whimpered in his ear, "I want you to let me help you. I want to be the one to comfort you for a change." She pulled back slightly so that she could look at his face and saw a war raging within him. His eyes were shut tight and she looked down to see that his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. Bayley slowly brought her hands to cup his face. His face relaxed at her touch and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Let me help you," Bayley begged. Dean shook his head at her request.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"I don't want to look weak in front of you," he admitted ashamed.

"Nothing you say or do could ever make me think of you as weak," Bayley explained to him. His eyes opened slowly and he stared into her eyes looking to see if she was being honest.

"I can't," He tried to pull away, but Bayley pulled him towards her and kissed him. She kissed him with everything she had. She let him feel her hurt, her anger, but most of all her love. She let him feel all the love she had for him and he returned the kiss with the same amount of intensity as her. Bayley had to eventually stop the kiss so that she could get some air, but Dean continued to assault her face and neck with kisses. She stopped him and made him focus on her again.

"I love you for who you are. Good or bad, you're mine," Bayley proclaimed still breathless after their kiss, "You can't get rid of me that easily." Dean smirked at her attempt to cheer him up, but Bayley could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Let it out, Dean," she implored him. Dean stared at her for awhile before Bayley could see unshed tears start to form in his eyes.

"Let it go," she urged him as she pulled him over to the bed. They sat on the bed and without warning Dean leaned his head against Bayley's shoulder and let go. Bayley wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head.

"It's okay," she comforted him.

"No, it's not!" he cried before lowering his voice, "How could he do this to us? If he wanted to quit why didn't he just tell us? I don't get it!" Bayley pulled his head off of her shoulder and pulled him in for a proper hug. He clung to her like he was afraid that if he let her go she would leave him, too.

"I don't know, Dean. I just don't know," Bayley said not knowing what else she could say. She had been asking herself those same questions ever since it had happened.

"Don't leave me," he whispered so softly that Bayley almost didn't catch it, but she did and her heart broke at his hurt tone. She pulled back and kissed him again. Then she started to pepper kisses all over his face and neck. She placed a slow, lingering kiss on his lips before wiping his face of the stray tears that remained.

"I'll never leave you," she promised.

"You can't promise something like that," he started, "I could fuck this all up and drive you away."

"You won't," she argued, "I won't let you." She kissed him once more.

"I won't leave you," she whispered against his lips. He kissed her slowly at first before getting more passionate. He started to lie back, bringing Bayley with him so that she was straddling him. He liked her on top of him. Bayley went to reposition herself when Dean winced in pain.

"Is it your back?" Bayley asked as she sat up.

"No, I'm fine," Dean dismissed her question as he tried to pull her back down.

"You're lying," Bayley argued as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what if I am," Dean complained.

"You need to rest," Bayley stated as she climbed off of Dean.

"What?" Dean whined annoyed. Bayley smiled.

"You need to rest up your back," Bayley explained as she slipped off her jeans and t-shirt.

"No, I don't. What I need is for you to get back in this bed. Preferably without any clothes on," Dean told her as his eyes trailed up and down her body.

"Not going to happen," she denied as she slipped one of his baggier t-shirts on, "If you're a good boy and do what I say then maybe tomorrow."

"But, I want you naked now," Dean whined with a silly pout on his face. Bayley smiled at his antics and climbed onto the bed. She slowly took his shirt off which caused him to wince and Bayley sent him a knowing look. He rolled his eyes at that and stood to take his jeans off. Now, Bayley was the one looking him up and down.

"You sure you want to wait until I'm all healed up?" Dean mocked as he slid next to her on the bed.

"Yes," Bayley said as she reached over him and turned off the lamp. She laid back down on the bed. Once she was comfortable she felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist. She turned around so that she was face to face with him.

"Good night," she murmured before kissing him.

"Night," he murmured. Bayley closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. Dean's arms tightened around her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bayley whispered in the dark. They lay there in silence before Bayley felt a stray tear hit her face.

"Promise?" he murmured broken. Bayley pulled him closer to her and they clung to each other tightly both afraid to let the other go.

"I promise," she swore to him, "I'm not Seth." Dean nodded his head before kissing Bayley's head and falling asleep. Bayley laid there listening to the sounds of his breathing while she rubbed his back gently. _Never again_, Bayley thought as she finally drifted off to sleep. She was never going to let anyone hurt him ever again.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, I apologize for any mistakes that I made in the story. Whether that be grammatical, with characterization, or even information. So, please review and be honest. Tell me what sucked and what I need to work on. I crave constructive criticism. **  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
